The Greengrass Effect
by bloodyhellhoward
Summary: Astoria will do anything to get what she want. ONESHOT


**AN: I got writers block so I thought I would write some smut about my 2 fave characters. Read and review please. xx**

* * *

He grabbed her forearm and pulled her into his office.

She smirked as the door slammed shut.

"Something the matter?"

"You think this is funny, do you?"

"Come on, I know you're up tight but you can't pretend that wasn't funny."

"It wasn't Astoria, I do not appreciate being made a fool of in my own house." His voice was bellowing at her and all she could do was continue to smirk and walk up to the desk that he was now seated at.

"I barely made a fool of you. I just pointed out that you Malfoy men are a bit effeminate. I was only speaking the truth Lucius."

He rose from his chair, fury in his face and fists clenched.

"You are never to call me Lucius, no matter who you are married too."

She pouted before letting out a sinister chuckle and sitting on the edge of the desk, allowing her red silk dress to rise up her leg, looking him dead in the eye.

"Would you prefer dad?"

"I would prefer you get off my desk and treat me with some damn respect." His voice was not loud, but deep and threatening. She cocked a cheeky smile sliding off the desk not leaving his eyes.

"Don't forget where your loyalty lies now, Astoria, you are part of this family and that means you treat us with the respect we deserve." He sat back down, watching her and every so often looking down toward her breasts.

"tut tut tut, Mr Malfoy. These are not for your eyes," she couldn't deny that he was handsome, far better looking than her husband, who she believed had too much Narcissa in him. She turned to look at the door, took a deep breath then turned back to Lucius, who she could tell was looking at her bum. She smirked, and walked back to him, past where she had previously sat and stood in-between him and the desk, leaning gently against it.

He shifted, only slightly and stiffened his jaw.

"Astoria, please leave."

"Aww, but where is the fun in that _Dad_?" her voice was husky and quiet. Reviling in the fact that she knew she had control of the situation, she lifted her right leg and rested her foot on the arm of his large leather chair, biting her lip at him.

He tightened his jaw again, moving his eyes up her elevated leg.

"Astoria?" his whispered words trailed off as she pulled up her dress to just below her crotch. She merely licked her lips before turning to the door, taking out her wand and locking it.

Looking back at him, she traced her right hand lightly over the side of his face, down his jaw, though barely touching him the action made him move toward her as her fingers ran over his lips.

He kissed her fingers lightly before pushing them away, standing up and crashing his lips to hers.

His hands grabbed her hips lifting her onto the desk and pushing her dress up past her waist. Pulling away from her lips he grabbed her lacy black French knickers and tore them off her legs, making him kneel at her feet, looking up at her he smirked, pressing his mouth to her clit and sucked hard. A loud and deep gasp escaped her mouth, leaning back and resting one hand hard on the desk. He licked her folds before standing once more and taking her lips roughly. She moaned into his mouth, pulling the ribbon out of his hair and tugging roughly on his long blonde locks.

Groaning as she pulled on his hair, Lucius moved his lips from hers to the hollow of her neck then savagely began kissing at her cleavage exposed over the expensive silk material. Her head tilted back as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him closer to her. The hand not in his hair moved from the desk to his shoulder then down his arm to his hand on her hip then moved across the hip to her warm centre as she began rubbing slowly.

He broke away from her chest watching her hand move and quickly grabbing it he pressed it against his hardening member.

She smirked and complied, rubbing through his trousers before seeing his discomfort as he stiffened, she bit his lip, tugging harder on his hair as she expertly undid his trousers with one hand and pulled them to his knees.

He let out a deep grunt as her fingers gently stroked him, he pulled his pants down in haste and pushed him self against her opening.

She made a sweet noise, pulling his lips to hers hard, parting her lips and letting his tongue explore her mouth while her legs tensed around his waist. He smirked into her mouth rubbing himself on her nub then to the opening and back again, she shivered slightly, pulling harder on his hair and whimpering into his mouth.

She pushed herself off the desk a little so he entered her, she let out a sigh of relief, kissing him deeper and stronger. He laughed into her mouth and pulled away and out of her, pushing her back on the desk and tuting.

"Now, now Astoria, patience."

She glared at him, he sneered as he moved back to her and sucked on the exposed flesh of her breast. Her body arched toward him, she needed him and she wasn't the sort to wait. She snaked her hand down to his throbbing penis and rubbed hard, while her legs pushed him into her and locked him in as her legs linked together. He lifted his head up to her and tried to pull away with a smirk but instead , with hand still on him, pulled herself toward him and pushed him into her. He grunted and lifted his head back before shooting her an angry stare.

She let out the same sinister chuckle she had before.

He gave in and thrust hard inside her, causing them both to moan.

He filled her perfectly, he knew a womans body, hitting instantly against her gspot. Her eyes flicked every time he pushed against it.

He let out guttering moans and sighs, breathing deeply and catching her mouth in an animalistic fashion as he pounded into her. Her left hand run up under his shirt and scratched down his back roughly.

He let out a low grunt and pushed her down onto the desk, that luckily was deep enough so she lay on it comfortably. He leaned over her, thrusting deeper and harder, panting into her mouth then moving his lips to her chest.

Little screams escaped her lips as he pushed hard, though never hard enough to hurt her, she held on tighter to his back and lifted her legs up higher to his sides. Letting him go in even deeper.

Sweat trickled down in-between her breasts like diamonds, he lapped them up as he panted.

Her walls tensed around his manhood, milking his orgasm from him as she shuddered and arched her back moaning heavy and intense.

As she climaxed around his manhood he couldn't help but be taken with her, grunting, he spilled into her as his eyes rolled back.

And with that notification he had cum she smirked and loosed her grip all around him, lifting him up and sitting him down in his chair, seemingly she had left him exhausted. She smiled and stood up, bent down to pick up her knickers and straighten her self up. He sat looking at her, his face was vacant, hers was triumphant. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered deep in his ear.

"Hopefully I wont have to come back next month." She smirked as she unlocked the room and left.


End file.
